How Much Time Do We Have?
by Gundanium Girls
Summary: Heero is always away on missions. But the few moments he does have, he spends it with her. This is a lemony series devoted to those precious times our two love birds finally get together. Lemony Goodness in Every Chapter! Series written by Ninjette Twitch, Revy679, and Wings Landing
1. Just Until Morning

**Chapter 1 - Just Until Morning**

Ninjette Twitch

oOo

"Well that was a B.E. performance in there today, Princess," Duo grinned as he walked Relena to her bedroom. Relena chuckled behind her hand.

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to get a little dramatic when talking with over-idealistic politicians," she joked. Duo grinned.

"Aren't _you _an over-idealistic politician?" He said, coming to a stop in front of her bedroom door.

Relena turned to face him, an incredulous look on her face. "Hence the drama," she replied as if it were the most obvious response. Duo roared with laughter, holding his stomach.

"You are something else, Princess. Now, I gotta go," he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Big date night with Hil! Trowa is downstairs if you need him. And I'm only a call away."

"Go, Duo! Have fun. Tell Hilde I said hi and girls day on Saturday," she said, pointing a finger at him.

"Girls day! I'm _so_ getting my hair done!" Duo teased lightly, earning him a playful smack on the arm.

"Goodnight, Duo!" she said sharply before opening her bedroom door.

"Night, Princess!" Duo called in sing song over his shoulder and Relena shook her head at her friend's antics. But as she flipped the light on and swung the door shut behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks, her breath catching in her throat and her things dropping to the floor.

Standing in the middle of her room was the man who stayed in her dreams and had captured her heart; Heero Yuy. He stared at her intently and she had to fight the urge to run to him.

With a shuttered breath, she asked, "How much time do we have?"

He took a moment to answer, as if deciding whether or not to actually tell her. But this had been their understanding; currently their only form of correspondence. While Heero had made sure to set her up with an abundance of over the top security measures, even making sure the rest of the pilots were always around whenever she needed them in some aspect or another, he himself was always on mission. And while she understood that these missions were necessary, required even, for peace to continue...she missed him.

"Just until morning," he finally answered, not making any move toward her. Hearing his voice broke her control and she launched in his direction, kicking off her shoes as she dashed across the room. In one swift motion, she threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. Heero immediately returned her passions, circling his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. She felt a tear trail down her cheek as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue full access to tango with hers.

He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. With ease, he carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. His lips left hers to trail wet kisses down her face and onto her neck. She sighed in delight, moving her head to the side to give him better access.

"Oh, Heero. I've missed you so much," she whispered, her voice hitching slightly in her throat. He stopped his movements and moved back up to look her in the eyes.

"I've missed you too," he said sincerely. With a small smile, she pulled him back down for another heated kiss. Without breaking their lip lock, he sat up just slightly, bringing her up with him, and began unbuttoning her white button up blouse, pulling it from the confines of her pinstripe dress pants. She bit his bottom lip as she pushed his Preventer jacket off his shoulders. He shrugged it away, tossing it to the floor before returning to take off the rest of her shirt, throwing it on top of his jacket.

They broke their kiss just long enough for Relena to pull Heero's white t-shirt over his head, dropping it off the bed beside her. With light, soft fingers, she gently trailed down the toned muscles of his body, tracing every scar, dipping into every crevice. Her breath hitched and she looked back to see a small smile placed on his tantalizing lips. She grinned back and he charged her again, this time pushing her back down onto the bed.

With little effort, he rolled them both over, letting her gain the upper hand as she straddled his waist. From this vantage point, Heero could gaze up at her lace clad breasts. He sat up, reaching around to unhook her bra with a flick of his wrist. He'd gotten quite good at that. She reached down to unbutton his pants, fumbling slightly when his mouth latched around her nipple and he began sucking. She let out a moan, her fingers laced through his hair, slightly yanking on the messy chocolate strands. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her tightly against him as he switched breasts, letting her feel just how hard he was. She let out a gasp as he bit slightly before rolling them back over.

He gave her no time to process, his lips moving back down her body, leaving marks she would surely find in the morning, but would still be able to conceal. She moaned, her fingers intwined in the soft strands of his hair, as he reached the waistband of her dress pants. He made quick work of them, unbuttoning and sliding them down her long legs along with her panties. She spread her legs slightly and he grinned as he moved back up her body, touching his lips back to hers.

She lifted herself just enough to reach down and push his pants and boxers down his hips. He moved to help her, kicking them off and throwing them aside before positioning himself at her entrance.

Sometimes they had foreplay. But tonight, it had been far too long. And all the other wanted was each other.

He paused above her and she stared up at him in anticipation. He softly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a small smile, one he reserved _only_ for her.

"I love you, Relena," came his gruff voice, sounding like music to her ears. She smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't give her the chance. He crushed his lips to hers and swiftly thrust into her. They both moaned into each other's mouth; her at finally being filled. Him at finally being home.

He broke the kiss to stare into her eyes as he lifted one of her legs to her chest and pulled out before thrusting in again. He started a pace that wasn't feverish, but wasn't slow either. She felt her nails dug into his skin and his head fall into the crook of her neck as his thrusting started to pick up. Lifting her other leg, she wrapped it around his waist and used her newfound leverage to thrust her body onto his, sending him deeper inside her.

He grunted in response, a sound that just made her even more wet as he pulled out and thrust back in. They met over and over, their bodies slapping together as their breathing intensified. As her moans grew louder, he became more vocal, unable to hold back the grunt and groans above her as he pushed faster and harder.

"Harder, Heero," she moaned. And like the dutiful soldier he was, he followed orders. She drew her hands away from his back, knowing for sure that she was probably scaring him more with her nails, and grasped the sheets of the bed like an anchor. He lifted his head up, staring into her eyes as one hand grasped hers, lacing their fingers together. The other hand held himself up as he pushed erratically into her.

With his hair matted to his head with sweat, and his face contorted in pleasure, she relished seeing him like this. It turned her on more than anything else to know that only she could bring him to this point; making him feel the way he did right now. That was _her_ job and she took immense pride in it.

She could feel the tension building in her stomach and knew it wouldn't be long now. He was coming close too, as evident by the way he pounded into her, as well as the moans of her name tumbling from his mouth. It was sexy and erotic and she couldn't help but thrust herself faster into him, tightening her muscles to massage him more.

His hand holding him up moved between them, rubbing her mound with his thumb. That was it. In a flash of blinding white light, her whole body tensed, and she came, loudly shouting some semblance of his name. She squeezed him like a vice, sending him over the edge with a few more well-placed thrusts and a curse spilling from his lips.

He collapsed on top of her, his head dropping into the crook of her neck and using his elbows to hold himself up as they both tried to catch their breath. She draped her arms around his neck, tracing designs gently down the muscles that rippled down his back. She could feel where she had scratched him and kissed his shoulder in apology.

He lifted his head again and looked down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She could stay like this forever, caught in his Prussian blue eyes. He brushed some matted hair from her jawline, tucking it behind her ear as his eyes traced her face, memorizing every detail.

She moved a delicate hand to his cheek and he leaned in, closing his eyes against the feel of her palm against his skin. He sighed slightly and she watched his face drop, the change so small others wouldn't have even noticed. But she knew him like no other. She could tell when his mood shifted.

He gently pulled out of her, earning him a groan of disapproval as he moved beside her and laid on his back, a small pride filled grin on his face. She rolled over to face him, snuggling her head onto his shoulder, an arm draped around his waist. He curled an arm around her and pulled her tighter to him. But as she tilted her head up to look at him, he was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She sighed as she brought a hand up to his chest.

"Go ahead," she huffed.

"What?"

"Say it," she demanded. But he remained silent. So instead, she propped herself on her elbow and looked down upon his face. His eyes finally met hers and she instantly knew what was going on in that amazing, analytical brain of his. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"You don't deserve this," he said finally and she huffed again with a roll of her eyes. "Relena," he pressed, "you deserve to be with someone who can be with you all the time. Someone who is actually worthy of you and can-"

"That's enough," Relena demanded and she gently brought her hand to his cheek, turning his head just slightly to force him to look at her. Even though his face held the same stoic look he always had, there was pain in his eyes. She hated that. "I'll not say this _again_, so pay attention. You are who I want. In any and all aspects that I can have you. And do not _ever _think you are unworthy of me. We are worthy of each other, understand? We _deserve _each other. We _fought_ for each other. I love you, Heero Yuy. And I don't want to hear this talk again. Got it?" She ended with a finality that made him smile.

In one motion, he lifted himself to crush his lips to hers and push her down on the bed. She giggled underneath him. Then gasped as he entered her again. They made love the rest of the night, finally falling asleep in each other's arms in the early morning hours.

As the sun rose and the light pooled into her bedroom, Relena opened her eyes and glanced to the side to find an empty bed. Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up.

"Heero?" she called out in slight panic. But relief flooded through her as he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and adjusting his jacket. "I thought you left without saying goodbye," she sighed in solace. He gave her a slight crooked smile as he made his way to her side of the bed and sat down.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Though, I do have to go now," he stated. She groaned in disapproval as she flopped back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. He chuckled slightly in response.

"So early?" She whined.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said as she sat back up and gently took his face in one hand. "I'm just glad I got to see you," she whispered as she pulled him closer.

Without a word, he crushed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her sheet clad body and pulling her against him. Relena let go of her sheet and wrapped both arms around his neck, gripping his messy hair in her fingers and holding him to her as she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. She eagerly gave him access, their tongues exploring each other's mouths like they had time and time again.

He finally pulled away, bringing a hand up to cradle her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Relena," he said with an honesty that made her blush.

"I love you too, Heero," she replied as she tried desperately to hold her tears at bay. He gave her a small smile as he stood and headed toward the door, giving her one last look before he headed out.

She sat there for a moment, deciding not to cry about his leaving and instead to enjoy the moments she got to spend with him. With a sigh and a smile, she laid back down and snuggled into the pillow beside her that now held his scent of gunpowder and metal. She needed a bit more sleep before she started her day at work.

oOo

I hope you guys like this series! This will include three different writers; me, Revy679, and Wings Landing. Enjoy!


	2. Not Enough

"How Much Time Do We Have" is a lemon series written by Ninjette Twitch, Revy679, and Wings Landing. Please make sure to give us Gundanium Girls some love by reading, reviewing, favoriting, following... All the good stuff because we have some awesome lemony goodness in store for you. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 2 - Not Enough**

Wings Landing

oOo

The lights were so hot, she swore she could feel them singe her skin. Relena sighed as she left the set after finishing yet another interview. A friendly face half obscured by bangs greeted her, escorting her down the stairs. Her feet had barely reached the main floor when Trowa shoved her into a dressing room.

"Have fun." Before she could ask what he meant, she was hurled into a poorly lit room, directly into something solid but soft. As she tried to push herself off the unknown object, that was oddly radiating heat, she smelled a very familiar and unique scent of gunpowder and metal that could only be his. "Heero!" She shouted as she jumped up to embrace him. Encircling her in his sturdy arms, he spun them around a few times before setting her back on her feet.

"Oh, Heero!" She squeezed him tighter as if to mold herself to him. "I can't believe it's you." Placing his hands on either side of her head, he stilled her and crushed his lips against hers as his reply.

"How much time do we have?" she asked in between kisses.

"Not enough," he growled into her neck before ravishing her again.

Panting, she rolled her head back, thoroughly enjoying his affections. There was no time to undress. He pulled down her shirt and bra to reveal one breast before squeezing it. Her thigh brushed against his when she lifted a leg. Heero knew exactly what she wanted and picked her up, knocking a mannequin over in the small storage space. Laughing together they found each other's lips again. He shimmed her knit pencil skirt up above her hips so her legs could encircle his waist. He unzipped his pants to release himself from the confining fabric and pushed her underwear to the side. They didn't have time for foreplay. Not today. She was wet enough. He entered her so suddenly, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pressed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. As he continued to thrust into her, deeper and deeper with each motion, her screams evolved into low sensual moans. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, kissing her to muffle the adorable sounds and to taste her irresistible mouth once more. Time was too precious and he didn't want them to be interrupted.

He brought a hand to her breast, massaging it in his palm as his thumb and forefinger pinched and twisted her taut nipple. She gasped into his mouth and squeezed down on his velvet covered steel as he did so. They didn't have much time left. He felt himself getting closer to reaching his climax but knew she needed more special attention before she would even get close.

She must have sensed his thoughts. Somehow she always seemed to know exactly what he needed. Breaking their intense kiss, she whispered into his ear, "come for me".

His pace increased as he repeatedly slammed into her as deep as he could go. Her seductive pleas washed over him. "Give it to me!" She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him. Somehow, he penetrated her even harder and faster. He always performed better when she encouraged him; when she believed in him. Her hot, wet tunnel clamped down around him, effectively squeezing his release from him. Panting into the crook of her neck, his dick twitched within her as he released his seed. "I love you," he whispered.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Then he said, "I'm sorry." She was about to ask why but then she realized what he meant when his watch began to beep. "I have to go now. I'll try and make it up to you next time." He removed himself from her and began to let her legs down. She clung onto him as if her life depended on it, not wanting him to go. But she reluctantly let him peel her arms off. "Lena, I love you. I'll see you soon." He turned to leave and just as he reached the door, he looked back at her, his eyes dancing with emotion. His hand lingered on the door knob before dropping it and racing back to her to give her one last fevered kiss goodbye. His watch beeped again. Cursing under his breath, he allowed himself to look into the ocean of her eyes. He could drown in them and get lost forever in her.

She pushed him back. "You should go. I don't want you to be late." His eyes tore away from hers, knowing he would not, _could not,_ leave her if he continued to do so. He reached the door once more and slightly turned his head. "Believe in me," he said just above a whisper.

She swallowed a sob that threatened to steal her resolve and instead said, "I do believe in you. I always have and I always will." With a shuddered breath, he opened the door and disappeared.

She took a few steps back until her back was against the wall. Slumping down to the floor, she finally allowed the tears to fall. He hadn't been gone for more than a minute but she already missed him. Silently praying and hoping that they would see each other soon, she reached between her legs and tried to mimic how he loved to torture her bundle of nerves. It didn't feel as good as it would have if he were the one performing the act, but her fingers would have to do. He had been in such a rush today that he didn't even have time to make her come. She didn't mind; she would give him what he needed. But as sat on the floor toying with herself, she needed to come. However, her channel was empty.

Glancing around the small room filled with props, she looked for something suitable that would fill the void. It didn't take long before her gaze fell upon a bowl of assorted wax fruit and vegetables. Pushing herself up into a standing position, she grabbed what she thought would give her the most satisfaction and retrieved a condom from her purse. Tearing the foil package, she removed the latex and rolled it over the smooth green cylinder. Reclining herself in a plush chair as much as the room would allow, she spread her legs and positioned the vegetable outside of her entrance. Relena closed her eyes as she pushed it inside of her, trying to imagine that it belonged to him, but it was a poor substitute and much too small to be him. Still, she continued to pleasure herself, fucking her own pussy and rubbing her clit until she came. It took everything she had not to cry out his name.

Panting heavily, she laid there and let the toy slide out of her onto the floor below. A few minutes later, she stood and found a decent sized oval-shaped mirror to freshen up her appearance. It took some maneuvering but she was able to get a good look at herself and the enormous wet spot on her rear. She had neglected to push her skirt up high enough. Embarrassed and unsure of what to do, her eyes searched the room again but found nothing suitable this time. She was just about to peek out into the hallway to see if she could make a run for her dressing room when a knock rattled not only the door, but her. She froze.

"Relena?" A muffled, familiar male voice came from beyond the door.

She released a breath that she had been holding and cracked the door open to see him. "Trowa," she said with a smile.

He smiled knowingly and said, "Hope you enjoyed yourself." Relena blushed furiously at his insinuation. He lightly laughed as he revealed something that he had been hiding behind his back and placed it around her shoulders. "Here you go."

"My raincoat!" She exclaimed as she snatched it away from him.

"It's quite wet today. Thought you could use it," he smirked and winked at her. "Put it on. Then we can leave," he continued.

She closed the door and put on the coat, thankful that he had come to her rescue. A flash of green caught her eye. She bent down and retrieved the unconventional form of release, removing the condom and tossing it into the trash. She smirked as she slipped the cucumber into her oversized pocket. _What will Heero think_, she mused to herself. She laughed as she opened the door, finding a bewildered bodyguard staring at her.

oOo

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of How Much Time Do We Have! Let us know what you think.

In Rose,

Wings Landing


	3. More Than Enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. I write fanfiction for fun, not for compensation.

**Author's Note:** This is the third installment of the 'How Much Time Do We Have' series by Gundanium Girls (Ninjette Twitch, Revy679, and Wings Landing). Special thank you to Ninjette Twitch, Revy679, and JenJenGundamFan for beta reading this baby.

I meant to post this yesterday but life happened and I thought I would extend Hump Day until today. ;-)

Please note that you will need a fan because it's about to get hot in here. ;-) Enjoy!

**How Much Time Do We Have **

**Chapter 3: More Than Enough**

Written by Wings Landing

Another arduous day of negotiations had finally come to an end. The peace summit had presented many difficulties for the Vice Foreign Minister but she came out victoriously like usual. Not to toot her own horn, but she was impressed that she had somehow managed to broker a deal between quarrelsome colonies regarding tariffs that had been levied on agricultural trade. In the process, some foreign territories from Earth even joined in on the trade in the newly formed markets in space. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of filtered air and internally jumped for joy. You wouldn't know the celebration from her outward appearance except for the glowing smile that graced her lips.

"Miss Relena!" A familiar voice rang out below her.

Her eyes opened and focused on it's source. "Quatre!" she yelled back, waving to him as she flew down the stairs to give her old friend a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

The impact of her embrace almost knocked the former pilot backwards but he steadied them as he squeezed her in return. "Dorothy is running late but she will join us for dinner. Would you like to stop at the house and change beforehand?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" She pulled at her lace cravat, loosening the knot in the process. "I would love to change into something… well, something other than this old thing," she laughed as the car door was opened for her. "Thank you, Rashid!"

Quatre got in next and sat across from Relena in his more discreet black limousine. While he loved Dorothy, he did not particularly care for her golden chariot, which resembled a prestigious tank representing wealth and power, both of which they had in abundance. He preferred to be modest.

"How have you been?" Quatre asked.

"I've been well. Busy, but well overall. Lately, it seems like politics have monopolized most of my time so it's nice to have a free night off to enjoy with friends."

"Yes, I can relate to that. I never knew how much time and effort it took to run a company until I took over," he half-heartedly laughed.

"Thank you, again, for letting me stay at your guest house during the summit. I particularly love the glass ceiling above the bed. It's absolutely breathtaking! And perfect for stargazing!"

"I'm so glad you like it. Dorothy insisted on putting one in the guest house as well."

Relena giggled, "Sounds like something she would do."

Rashid lowered the divider and said, "Master Quatre, there's a call for you. Should I put it through?"

Quatre's eyes apologetically flew to Relena's. "It's okay. Go ahead and take it. I have some emails to go through anyway," she smiled as she pulled out her tablet.

"Are you sure, Miss Relena? I don't want to be rude," Quatre asked politely.

She just waved him off. "Really, it's fine." Looking back down at her screen, she typed in her passcode. Quatre picked up the phone next to him and answered, "Hello, this is Quatre." Relena blocked out the rest of the conversation as she lost herself in the sea of the seemingly never ending correspondence and before she knew it the vehicle had stopped.

Rashid helped her out and escorted her to the door where he had a team of Maganacs thoroughly search the premises before allowing her to step foot inside. His diligence reminded her of _him_.

_Heero_…

She wondered where he was, what he was doing, whether or not he was okay, and if he missed her like she missed him. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and remembered their last encounter, however brief it had been. A smile crept onto her face as she thought about how he surprised her in that tiny closet.

"Miss Relena?" Rashid asked, looking rather concerned. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes flew open and her cheeks heated in embarrassment. "Oh, yes! Sorry!" She rushed in and turned back to thank him before shutting and locking the door. Leaning against the door, she put her hand on her forehead as she slid downwards. "Relena, get ahold of yourself. You can't be daydreaming all the time," she reprimanded herself but still she thought of _him_. Her soldier. He was still fighting. For her. For peace.

_Heero_…

A beep brought her out of her stupor and back to reality. After digging around in the black hole of her purse, she found her phone and turned off her alarm. Thankfully, she had set a reminder to make sure she had enough to get ready for dinner. Otherwise she would have been stuck remiscening on the floor all night. She straightened her hair and curled her bangs so they appeared much like they had when she was younger. Noticing some dark circles under her eyes, she touched up her makeup, applied different eyeshadow and darkened her eyeliner to create a smokey eye look. Satisfied, she made faces this way and that way in the mirror, modeling for herself. She was drop dead gorgeous and she knew it. Making her way to the closet, she pulled out her newest dress and slipped it on. Her ensemble now complete, she felt like she could conquer the world. "_Again"_, she laughed to herself.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of her ride. Checking the peephole first, just like _he _had taught her, she smiled and opened the door. "Thanks for picking me up!"

The dark haired man didn't reply. Outloud that is. As he helped her into the car, he couldn't help but notice how she had to place her hand strategically, to shield herself. Closing the door, he shook his head and made his way to the driver's seat, all the while thinking, "_Indecent woman!_"

Gritting his teeth and minding his manners, he drove his charge to the designated location. When they arrived, he made certain to avert his eyes and scan the surroundings instead.

"Thank you, Wufei!" Relena cheerfully said as they walked into the restaurant.

Again, he didn't reply but she was used to his silent treatment. His lack of communication was somehow refreshing and oddly familiar. It made her miss someone else who shared his views towards conversing. A wave of sadness hit her unexpectedly as she noticed Quatre and Dorothy passionately kissing. How she wished to be kissed like that again.

The quiet man next to her was silent no more. "Disgraceful!" he huffed.

She couldn't help but smile at his remark before she let it fall away from her again. Dorothy must have heard them coming because she broke away from their kiss and smirked at Relena.

"Miss Relena!" she called out.

Forcing a smile, Relena walked over to her friends and greeted them each with a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Dorothy! You look stunning!" she sincerely complimented.

"As do you, Miss Relena!" Dorothy took her by the arm and led her around the corner and down another hallway towards a private dining room. "One would think you have a date tonight... wearing that," Dorothy said, eyeing Relena carefully.

Relena ignored the sting in her heart and deflected the barb, replying, "I wanted to dress up and have fun with two of my best friends that I haven't seen in ages. Surely, that requires some sort of effort."

"You look lovely, Miss Relena," Quatre chimed in from behind them. "And so do you, my love," he said as he rounded in front of them to pull out Dorothy's chair for her.

Relena waited patiently by the table to be helped into her seat. A server came up from behind and pulled out the chair. "Thank you," she said as she picked up the drink menu in hopes of finding a delicious cocktail to wash away her sorrows. It was then that she realized the table had been set for four people, not three. And just as she was about to mention it, the figure looming behind her, whom had just helped her sit down, took a seat next to her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw who it was.

"HEERO!"

Completely disregarding her friends and her manners, she leapt sideways and would have toppled over if it weren't for him catching her and her chair.

"Hi," he said with a smirk. His eyes danced with humor as he held onto her as she was half way on his lap. Pulling her close, he gave her a quick kiss before depositing her back in her own seat.

Relena was all but in a daze. She just grinned like an idiot at him, completely in awe of the fact that he was here. Right next to her! She sighed as if on cloud nine and watched as his gaze left hers to address their friend.

"Thanks for allowing me to join you, Quatre."

"You're welcome! I'm so glad you called!" Quatre smiled, adding with a chuckle, "I think Miss Relena is happy to see you."

He glanced over and took one of her hands, giving it a firm squeeze. "Yes, it's been too long."

"Well, aren't you two just picture perfect," Dorothy replied coyly, her words hanging over the water goblet she held near her lips.

The waiter appeared to take their order. Heero ordered Relena's favorite pinot gris, which has both fruity and dry notes. They had discovered this particular wine when Heero surprised Relena by taking her to the Alsace region of eastern France for a romantic getaway. She had loved the wine so much she had even tried to purchase the winery but the business had been family-owned for over 600 years and they adamantly refused her offer. However, the former Sanc princess did not leave empty handed. She had a case sent to each of her residences and two to her office in Brussels.

Before she knew it, they had three courses already, a delicatible appetizer, a savory soup, and a tangy salad. She hadn't been fine wined and dined in such a long time. It was such a special treat to spend time with the love of her life, as well as her friends. Two more glasses of wine later, they had finished the main course and dessert. Thankfully, Heero secured an arm around her waist which prevented her from falling over. After they said their goodbyes to Quatre and Dorothy, Heero drove Relena back to the guest house.

"How much time do we have?" she asked quietly, trying to mask her fear of his answer.

As he swept Relena off her feet and carried her to the front door, he lightly brushed his lips against her ear and gently bit her ear lobe, replying, "more than enough."

Their lips locked in a longing kiss as Heero opened the door. Once inside, he shifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her hands were buried in his thick hair. Pressing her up against the now closed door, his arousal grew and rubbed against her center. She let out a moan of pleasure as he thrusted his hips against hers once more.

"Heero…" she breathed out.

Silencing her with another kiss, Heero cupped her firm ass as he made the way to the bedroom. The stars above them twinkled and lit the bed in the most romantic lighting. Carefully laying her down on the cloud like comforter, his lips and hands trailed down her body in sync. His mouth licking and nipping at the exposed flesh on her neck as his fingers danced on her thighs. Further down he traveled, briefly kissing each of her breasts as his hands massaged her calves. Finally reaching his target, he slowly removed her heels, gingerly touching her ankles which sent a chill up her spine and caused her to moan his name. Smirking, he buried his face into her center, his nose rubbing her sweet spot and his tongue poking and prodding her increasingly wet cotton covered opening.

"Heero!" Her hands clenched the comforter below as she came. It had been too long since she had felt his touch. Her release, albeit early, was a warm welcome for him. She never came this easily or fast. Pleased with himself, he knew their time together here would never be forgotten. He had promised to make it up to her and he always kept his promises. Kissing his way back up to her lips, he found his love panting with desire and begging for more.

"Please… Heero… I want you."

"Shhhh," he whispered against her already swollen lips and licked them before entering her mouth to play with her tongue.

His hands wrapped around her, and lifted her just enough to pull her zipper down. Releasing her, he stood and brought her up with him, letting her dress fall to the floor. His cock twitched as he watched her nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cool midnight air. Unable to resist her bare breasts, he cupped them both and massaged them, occasionally pinching and pulling at her taut buds. Her moans increased in volume and frequency as he continued his sweet torture.

She was burning with desire and she wanted him. No, _needed _him. And from the straining fabric in the front of his dress pants, she knew he was experiencing the same. Bringing a hand to his arousal, she cupped him, causing him to emit a sexy low growl. As she began to rub him, his attention to her breasts, and now her neck, became more fevered. He hadn't said it yet, so she continued to tease him. Not a minute later, Heero moaned her name into her ear. Smiling to herself, she rewarded him by releasing him from his prison. His shaft immediately sprang forward, his tip pooling with desire for her. She lowered herself onto her knees, pulling his pants and underwear down further as she went. His penis bobbed in front of her as he stepped out of his clothes and tore off his shirt and tie.

Her mouth watered as her tongue darted out to lick the pre cum that was about to drip from him. His hands intertwined with her hair as he encouraged her to take him into her warm wet mouth. Placing her hands on his muscular thighs, she braced herself as she took him completely into her mouth and began to suck. Heero rhythmically thrusted into her while slightly pressing her blonde head down to take him further. His caresses were loving and not too rough. He fought the urge to deep throat her, but tonight wasn't about him. It was all about her. What she wanted, what she needed, what she loved. She loved him. And his cock. Tonight he would give her plenty of both.

As he watched her, he was mesmerized by how well she performed this particular act of selfless love on him. He could feel his release building within him. Her name left his lips unknowingly as she licked his frenulum. She moaned as she took him deeper into her. The sensation was overwhelming. Pleasure rippled through him and he released his seed into her awaiting cavern. Looking up, he saw stars, literally and figuratively. Gazing back down at her, he smiled and pulled her into a standing position, crushing his lips against hers.

"Relena... I must admit… you are... really _quite_ amazing," he panted between breaths.

She lightly laughed as she nuzzled her cheek against his and playfully replied, "Look who's talking."

"Hmph." He recaptured her lips as he took her into his arms once more. "Are you ready?"

His husky voice made her body tingle all over with excitement and anticipation. She somehow was able to respond. "For what?"

He dazed down into her oceanic eyes and smirked. "Believe in me."

She felt like swooning but he had already picked her up. Laying her in the middle of the bed, he kissed the crown of her head, her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and over to each earlobe where he whispered sweet nothings to her. His hands tenderly ran along her slender frame, brushing ever so lightly against the sides of her breasts. Her hips rose of their own volition to meet his but she met his lower torso instead. Frustrated, she moaned and thrust her hips upwards again, signaling that she wanted him inside of her.

"Not… yet…" he said between kisses. He licked her collarbone and made an invisible trail of kisses to the valley between her peaks. Arching her back, she pressed her perky nipples towards him. This time he obliged her by taking one into his mouth and the other in between his thumb and forefinger. He gave both of her breasts plenty of attention before moving further south to her stomach. His fingers drew lazy figures on the creamy flesh before his fingers sought a different target.

Relena gasped and raised her hips when she felt his fingers brush against her rosebud. Heero kissed her inner thighs and spread her legs further apart to get a better view of the masterpiece before him. His hot breath tickled and aroused her in a tantalizing way.

"Heero… please…" she begged.

He blew on her entrance. Her body shuddered in response. She looked down at him with lustful eyes and pleaded once more, "Please… Heero! Please…" Her voice was ragged and he couldn't help but admire how her breasts rose and fell with each breath.

Leaning in close, he took a deep breath through his nose and enjoyed her sweet scent before rubbing her clit with it. Then, he strategically placed a firm kiss on her hardened nub and flicked his tongue on it just once. He felt her thighs quake with pleasure. She was almost ready but there was so much more he wanted to do to her.

"Heero…" she moaned in protest as he kissed down her thighs and calves. He brought her ankles up, one by one, licking and kissing them until she cried out once more. Then he grabbed ahold of both ankles, pulled her to the edge of the bed, and spread her legs open to reveal her milky way. Positioning himself on the floor, next to the edge of the bed, he finally took her sex into his mouth and gently sucked on her clit for a little bit before tasting her dripping entrance. Heero decided to tease her some more by running his fingers along her opening and barely entering her.

Essence flowed freely from her. He decided to use her nectar to lubricate his fingers as he began to play with her back door entrance. She gasped as he rubbed her tight little asshole but she didn't protest. Taking that as permission, he continued to tease her and slowly began to enter her ass with one finger, then two as she adjusted to his size. Her pussy was completely drenched, his tongue lapping up what he could as he finger fucked her behind.

He held her down with his free hand as he loved her well. She cried out his name so loud, all of space could have heard her. In her ecstasy, her inner muscles spasmed and clamped down around nothing. Heero's dick twitched in anticipation. He couldn't wait to be inside her again. Just as she recovered from her powerful orgasm, Heero swiftly entered her, filling her to the hilt. He fucked her hard and fast.

Seeing him above her with the stars behind him was like an out of body experience. Her soldier from outer space completely filled her in ways she never could have imagined. Her heart was overjoyed to see him again. To touch him again. And to be one with him again. It all felt good, overwhelmingly so. Sensing another orgasm coming already, she dug her nails into his shoulders and screamed his name.

"HEERO!"

Somehow he sped up even faster and plunged deeper in her still. The tip of his dick hit her cervix perfectly every time. It felt so good. Her wet caverns collapsed around him and brought him to his own sweet release.

"LENA!"

God, how she loved how her nickname sounded coming from his lips. She felt his huge member twitch as he ejaculated his seed deep within her. She planted feathery kisses all over his face and lips as he finished. When he pulled out, she felt a rush of fluid leave her as if a dam had broken.

Heero admired how her hair clung to the sides of her flushed face and how her eyes were heavy with lust.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her once more.

She smiled. She would never grow tired of hearing those three precious words from him. "I love you, too."

Heero sat up, his eyes running over the goddess below him. There was a small pool beneath her from their strenuous activities. He couldn't resist the urge to give her a taste. Her entrance closed around nothing and poured out more of their nectar onto the sheets below. When his tongue met their white essence, his mouth watered with familiarity. He had missed this particular cuisine. She tasted like their love. A perfect culmination of their feelings and their dedication to each other. When he finished devouring her, he couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't done yet.

"You're still hard?" Relena half-asked and half-stated.

Looking down, he was surprised to find that he was still fully erect, even harder than he was before. He closed his eyes when he felt her hand encompass and stroke him. Leaning down, he nibbled on her neck. "I want you…" he growled.

"Then take me, Heero Yuy," she nipped at his neck in return.

In a split second, she was in his arms and in the bathroom. Heero dimmed the lights perfectly. Not too dark and not too bright. He wanted to watch his goddess and him make love. Placing her on top of the counter, he told her to turn around and face the mirror. She did as he commanded and looked at him in the mirror as he awaited more directions. The countertop was uncomfortable and hard on her knees. Heero suggested shifting her body weight so she was squatting on top on the counter. The position felt much better and allowed Heero a great deal of access and both of them a perfect view. The counter wasn't too deep, maybe a few feet so Relena could lean against the glass for leverage if she wanted. But right now, she was balancing herself with her fingertips bracing her. She felt another rush of their love cocktail leaving her. Embarrassed, her face flushed a deep red as she turned away.

"Relena, it's okay," he coaxed her with his gentle voice and loving kisses.

When she looked in the mirror, she saw that Heero had caught their essence in his cupped hand which he, then rubbed all over his length, completely coating himself in the aftermath of their love making. He inserted two of his fingers into her to wet them even more before he began to tease her asshole again.

Relena was beet red as she watched his finger circle her tight hole, then slowly push inside. A low moan escaped her lips as Heero put another finger inside her butt. She leaned back against his chest and nuzzled his cheek. "Heero… this is so embarrassing."

"Shhhh… just look at how beautiful you are," he kissed her swollen lips in reassurance. "You have such a great body and perfect ass." His fingers continued to pump in and out of her. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes..." Relena replied in a daze as she watched him.

"Do you want more?" He asked seductively.

"Yes… please… Heero… I want… more…" she panted out between breaths.

He removed his fingers, grabbed ahold of his cock, and rubbed his swollen head in her soaking wet folds. Just as she thought he was going to enter her, he penetrated her ass instead. She cried out and Heero froze.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked slightly panicked. His eyes were trained on her facial expression, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain.

She smiled and met his gaze in the mirror. "No, it feels amazing. I just wasn't expecting you to enter me so quickly."

Surprised by her response, he slowly thrust in and out of her, watching her carefully to make sure she was okay.

"Heero, please. You don't need to be gentle," she smiled lustfully at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he thrust into her harder.

"Ahh!" She cried out in pleasure. "Fuck me harder."

With her blessing, he began to ram into her ass so hard that she had to brace herself against the mirror. She couldn't take her eyes off of him entering her. His entire length would just disappear deep within her and reappear a second later. It was mesmerizing and she couldn't get enough.

"Heero! Give me more!" She cried out.

He slammed into her harder and faster, their wet skin slapping against one another every time their bodies collided.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out.

Sensing she was about to come, Heero reached in front of her and down to her rosebud and rubbed. A few seconds later, her ass momentarily locked his dick in place as she climaxed.

Her pleasure filled moans shifted to some of pain. "Ahh," she whimpered.

Heero ran his hands along her shaking legs and immediately knew she had cramps. Hooking his arms under her knees he picked her up. He kissed her fervently, trying to distract her from the pain. Thankfully, her cramps were short lived. Her tight channel relaxed so Heero began to slowly thrust into her once again.

"Don't stop!" Relena cried out. "It feels so good," she moaned.

He kissed her neck and continued to make love to her. Her ass felt amazing. It was so tight and wet but it was hard to get the right angle while her knees were still hooked in his arms. Deciding that the bathroom rug was plush enough, he gently let her down and allowed her to get comfortable before he entered her again. He was able to fuck her harder and deeper since she had chosen the doggy style position. It wasn't long before he exploded inside of her. They stayed connected on the rug for awhile longer, panting as they tried to catch their breath.

Kissing between her shoulder blades and along her spine, Heero withdrew from Relena and sat back against the tiled wall, where he gathered her onto his lap and secured her in a warm and loving embrace.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. She pulled back to see his beautiful Prussian blue eyes staring into her soul. "And I love you. More than you could ever know," he kissed her temple and brought her head back down to rest against his chest.

"Heero… can we take a bath?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll get one started. Then, I think I should take you to bed," Heero's eyes glimmered with humor.

"Well, Mr. Yuy, I think you've done that already," she replied playfully.

"I have, haven't I? Well… Vice Foreign Minister…" his fingertips circled her nipples before pulling at them lightly, causing her to moan in pleasure. "I plan on having you in bed… all… weekend… long," he said in between kisses.

**Author's Note:** Told ya! Needed that fan, didn't you?! Haha! :P Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's a lot more lemony goodness coming up next. Please be sure to read, review, favorite, follow… all that good stuff! Keeps me motivated to write more for y'all! :D So stay tuned for more fanfics from Gundanium Girls and me, Wings Landing! Much love!

In Rose,

Wings Landing


	4. Unexpected

**How Much Time Do We Have?**

**Unexpected**

**Revy679**

* * *

Taking on such an intense and serious job at such an early age oftentimes caused her to lose sight of the fact that she was still young and _not_ the stiff politician that the news often portrayed her as. It was because of that ever-constant fact that she was grateful for the Godsend that was her carefree friend Hildi. Hildi loved to live wild and free, seizing every opportunity provided and always tempting Relena to join in on the fun. While she had given in on occasion, Relena normally would resist and just settle for living vicariously through her best friend.

Hildi and Duo were free spirits, both living life to the fullest, and never ceasing to live in the moment. Honestly, there was a part of Relena that truly envied their ability to live as they pleased. However, tonight she would be shedding her stuffy professional demeanor and emerge as just another young woman out for a night on the town with her BFF. Of course there was a part of her that was nervous, but a larger part of her was excited.

Relena's driver pulled up to Hildi's house, and she was thankful for the cover of night as she exited from her very recognizable pink limousine. As she walked to the front door and reached out to knock, the door gave way before her hand could touch the wood. Now a scantily clad and _very_ happy looking Hildi stood before her.

"Reeeeleeeena! You are here! Fiiiinally! It's about time guuuurl! We have to get you ready!"

From the way Hildi slightly wobbled in her walk, Relena could tell Hildi had clearly already taken a dip, or five into the lake of libations. However, what she was more concerned with at the moment...what Hildi just said.

"Hildi, I _am_ ready." Relena voiced in concern.

Boisterous laughter escaped from Hildi's lips as she cackled like a witch with a secret.

NO WAY RELENA! I am dolling you up tonight! TONIGHT, YOU are MY Barbie doll!"

Relena was about to protest, but Hildi was already herding her upstairs and laughing like a mad scientist.

"Reeeeee-le-naaaaa!? Trust me! You're gonna love what I have in store for you!" Hildi was giggling like crazy, and even though every alarm bell was going off in Relena's head, she couldn't help but get caught up in the sheer excitement radiating off of Hildi.

"Now, remember how you mentioned being worried about being recognized?"

"Yes, Hildi, but I really don't see how that can be avoided."

"OH! But it caaaan! And so it shall beeeeee!" Hildi laughed again in absolute glee as she sing-songed her words while practically dancing into her closet.

Relena didn't have time to ask what her Raven-haired bestie was up to. Once she appeared from the closet, Relena had her answer.

"No, no, no! I am _not _wearing that, Hildi!"

The irritation that had been so clear in her voice started to fade as soon as she noticed how Hildi's once happy face, now fell into utter disappointment. Once again Relena's good heart and diplomacy were taking the lead.

"Alright, I will try it on, and then you see my point that it simply will not work."

The despondent look gracing Hildi's features now morphed into one of triumphant exuberance.

Relena rolled her eyes as she walked toward her crazy friend, taking hold of the offerings in her hands, all the while ignoring the sounds of elation escaping from her tipsy friend.

As Relena walked into the bathroom, she placed the items in question onto the counter refusing to look at them. She needed a minute, so, first she would touch-up her makeup. Hildi would just have to patient.

As she admired her fresh makeup in the mirror, her eyes trailed down to her pale pink, knee-length dress, and suddenly, she actually wanted to try-on the off-the-shoulder, little black dress Hildi had bestowed upon her.

"Reeeeeleeeeeenaaaaa!? Are you ready yet?!" Hildi giggled through the door, and even though Relena wanted to be irritated, Hildi's fun and light-hearted mood was just too contagious to be ignored. Relena chuckled as she shook her head. "Not yet, hang on."

"Oh, aaaaalriiiiiight!"

Relena heard Hildi's heels stomp across the room and she could just imagine Hildi plopping onto her bed in a petulant huff. The mere thought of how much her and Duo could act the same way, usually had her holding in a loud laugh.

She began peeling off her pale pink dress and quickly donned the tiny black one. As she pulled it on, she was surprised at the feeling that came over her. She felt so sexy and bold and dare she say...dangerous. And in that moment, she had the urge to do something that she never had wished to do before. She eyed the wig on the counter as she quickly secured her hair into the wig cap. Then as she reached for the wig and adjusted it properly, she couldn't help but stare at her mesmerizing reflection.

The light strawberry red hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in waves. The bangs that slightly obscured one of her eyes and in that moment, she felt like the vixen she had only ever dared to dreamed herself as. She felt saucy, as if she had completely stepped outside of herself. She loved what she saw in the mirror and as much as she hated to admit it, Hildi was right. NO ONE would recognize her in this outfit. Now, she felt free, the way she'd always dreamt it would feel like, exactly how she had always witnessed Hildi in all her unrestricted and unfettered glory. Now, Relena was feeling just as excited as Hildi. She was ready to dance and enjoy the evening, as any young woman would on a Saturday night.

Hildi refused to be driven around in her limo and honestly, Relena agreed. Hildi said they would be taking an Uber, exactly the way normal people go to and from the club. She would be having the full experience tonight. Truth be told, no one would ever suspect the Vice Foreign Minister using an Uber...it was as preposterous as it was comical. The mere thought made her laugh at how appalled Heero would be at the idea...just because of safety. He was thinking about her safety.

The thought of Heero made her wish he was here. It made her wonder what he would think of her new look tonight. She was starting to get a little hot and bothered just thinking about her chiseled lover and all the things he might say or do to her in such a getup. She quickly shook her head. _This is girl's night_. She would just have to take a picture for him. Or perhaps she would keep this ensemble and use it the next time they had a rendezvous. The thought made her giggle like a naughty school girl and she shook her head again. She was here to have fun with Hildi and damn it, she needed some fun. She deserved this night out.

* * *

Their Uber was a quiet and unusual looking gentleman, and despite her reluctance, she trusted Hildi's judgement. Once they had arrived at the club of Hildi's choice, without incident, a fact that made Relena very grateful. They exited the small vehicle and she gazed at the line of people waiting to enter the club. She could hear the bass escaping into the night air and see the flashing lights peeking through the only open door, a door that was being manned by a large, burly looking man. She then realized she would have to wait in line. Not that she felt as if she could not do this, she just wasn't accustomed to it, although it kind of excited her...it was such a normal activity, one she had never been allowed to do. She really was just one of the people tonight. That one simple thought had her smirking as she started making her way towards the line.

"Where are you going? We are on the VIP list!" Hildi practically shouted.

"Shush!" Relena panicked. "I thought you said they wouldn't know who I am?"

Hildi laughed. "Girl, Kathy knows the owner and got ME and a friend on the list. Tonight YOU are with a VIP," Hildi laughed as she grasped Relena's arm and marched them towards the door, completely bypassing the line.

"Besides, how else are you going to get in without having to show your ID? You would be found out the second the bouncer saw it."

Realization hit Relena like a ton of bricks. _Of course! That makes sense._ Relena could have laughed at how silly she had been to overlook such an obvious issue. Then again, she never really had to show her ID; both a perk and curse of everyone in the Universe knowing who you are. But now, she was far too overwhelmed with the idea that she was about to go into a club and be someone else for the night. Her previous nervousness was now fading away into pure exhilaration.

Hildi walked with confidence as they approached the considerable fellow manning the door. She spoke clearly and with authority, and in that moment Relena was in awe of her. She always seemed to forget that Hildi was on the police force, she was as strong as she was fun. The bouncer quickly found her name on his clipboard and immediately let them inside without any questions. Hildi immediately steered them towards a staircase and quickly ushered them upward.

"Uh, Hildi...why didn't you have to show your ID?" Relena questioned as they entered the stairwell.

I told you, Kathy knows the owner." Relena waited for more, but that was all Hildi was apparently willing to divulge. So, Relena decided to ask a more immediate question. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all her friend would say.

It didn't escape Relena's attention how secretive Hildi was being, normally this would bug her, but tonight she had told herself she would go with the flow, it was an unspoken promise to herself...and perhaps to her sanity as well.

As they made their way to the top, they were in a small space with a couple of couches, a private bar and certainly fewer people than downstairs.

"_We_ are VIP! We have access to this awesome VIP area where we don't have to fight for the bartender, aaaaaand we can catch a break between dancing our cute little asses off."

Relena was once again shocked, but ultimately grateful for the quieter space away from the overcrowded downstairs. She just stood there, taking it all in and before she knew it, Hildi had already made her way to the bar and was heading back to her with two shots in hand.

"Drink up, lady! We are gonna get our groove on!" Hildi had no sooner finished speaking and she was already downing her shot.

Relena was not normally one for such beverages, but tonight she wasn't playing herself. So she decided to fully participate in this very normal club activity. She quickly followed suit and was pleasantly surprised as the sweet substance easily went down.

"Mmmm! What was that?"

"THAT was a buttery nipple. I am starting you off light and then we will work our way up to the hard stuff." Hildi spoke with a wink. Normally that kind of promise would make Relena nervous, but tonight she wasn't the VFM, she was just a sexy redhead out with her bestie for a night of debauchery.

Relena didn't have time to formulate a response as Hildi grasped her arm and was steering them back downstairs. "Come on, lady red. We're gonna dance!"

Relena couldn't help but laugh at her Raven-haired best friend. She was always ready to have some carefree fun!

The music thumped through every surface and seemed to flow through every fiber of her being.

They were both several shots in now, and she was currently feeling every bit of this experience.

It was only when a hand grabbed her ass that she snapped back to reality.

She was about to turn around and confront the brazen individual that would take such liberties...then she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"When Duo said you and Hildi were going out tonight, I had to make a detour, however this was unexpected?" He was clearly referring to her disguise. His warm breath glided over her skin and she shivered. His words along with his sexy chuckle caused the rage she had just been experiencing to melt into desire and pure want of the man who was currently and so expertly roaming her body with his strong and capable hands.

"How did you know it was me?" She nearly moaned.

"I would know your body anywhere." His words came out in a possessive growl that caused her to momentarily go weak in the knees and all she could see or feel in that moment was him.

She whipped around towards him and asked the only question that mattered.

"How much time do we have?"

The intensity in his deep blue orbs made her wet, and she was suddenly frantic for his cock. And by the look on his face, he knew it.

"Enough." While his lips said one thing, she could see the longing deep within that unique Prussian shade that were just so specifically and wholly him, and that one look spoke to the other side of this story...there would never be enough time.

That one word, that one look, it was like a starter's pistol. She knew every second counted and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to take full advantage of every last one of them. She grabbed him by the collar, and started to walk, pushing the gyrating patrons out of her way as she pulled him toward a door she had noticed earlier. She found herself praying that it wasn't locked.

Lady luck was smiling on them as the door gave way and she hastily pulled him inside. As she closed the door, she smiled as she was pleased to find a lock. When she turned towards the man who had surprised her on her girls night out; the look he gave her was indescribable, however she completely understood the lust and need there.

Like magnets, they collided and their hands were everywhere all at once. She was horny as hell and since she was dressed like someone else at the moment, she intended to have a little fun with it.

Just as quickly as they had started their mad makeout session, he stopped, pulled back and just stood there, his eyes roamed over her body. His stare always made her feel as if she were bare before him...and in many ways that was true. But his present silence, combined with her frustration prompted her to speak…"what is it?"

He came closer and touched the strawberry blond hair of her wig.

Realization hit her_...of course, he doesn't like it_.

"I can take it off?" She questioned in worry, but more out of sexual frustration.

"No...I...like it."

Surprise, but mainly relief flooded through her, yet she didn't have time to think about it. He was already claiming her lips once again and that was all that mattered.

He set a torturous pace, moving from her lips and down to her exposed collarbone and as she whimpered in pleasure and impatience. She could feel his concealed chuckle at her eager need of him. As much as he loved being inside her, he also loved taking the scenic route.

He lightly tugged on her off-the-shoulder dress and her braless breasts popped out from the tight confining fabric and he gave her a look of slight shock. Both knowing it was unlike her to not wear a bra, but tonight she was enjoying her freedom, in more ways than one. She smirked up at him..._just wait_...she thought with a mental giggle.

His mouth had hungrily taken in one of her luscious breasts while one of his hands kneaded the other and his free hand snaked its way down her body, directly to her uncovered heat.

"Relena?" Her name spilled from his lips, and that alone never ceased to thrill her, but this time it was caught between reprimanding and primal need.

She couldn't hold in her giggle any longer. The laugh broke free of her throat as her head fell forward onto his sculpted chest.

"I'm not myself tonight, lover. And besides, my light pink thong just didn't go with this black dress." She mockingly pouted.

She didn't have time to process what came next, as he lifted her in his strong arms. It would always amaze her how he could make her feel as is she weighed nothing. It was as surreal as it was electrifying.

Her ears caught the unmistakable sound of him undoing his pants and she shuddered in anticipation. When her back met the door and he pushed her dress up, she could feel the unmistakable rush as she became hopelessly soaked in her desire. As he wrapped her legs around his waist, she bit her lip in hopes to quiet herself. Then she realized they were in a club with ridiculously loud music, no one would hear them. So, for tonight in keeping with her theme of playing someone else, she would let loose on normally tightly controlled audible responses. Although, she realized that much easier to do in theory, her life's work and training had ingrained such seemingly incontrovertible principles within her after-all. She grasped his lips as he positioned himself. But just when she thought he would slam home, she felt his strength once more. He just hovered and brushed her entrance with the tip of his weeping dick as he watched her reaction. She was so close to losing her mind as she attempted, in vain, to move closer, but his iron grip did not falter.

She felt like she was about to scream or slap him, and he must have sensed it too, yet he still did not move forward to claim her in the way she craved most.

Instead, he leaned forward and whispered…"let yourself go. I want to hear you."

Once again, she understood in that moment just how well he truly knew her; how indescribable their bond really was...as if he had just read her mind. And what's to say he didn't? It wouldn't have been the first time, but damn if it didn't amaze her every single time.

She knew what he wanted and he knew what she wanted, as he stood there holding her as if she weighed no more than a feather. His arms locked onto her and his cock caressing her petals. The intensity of his love for her could easily be seen deep within the dark blue space of his eyes, and she couldn't take it. She could no longer control it.

"FUCK ME HEERO! MAKE ME SCREAM YOUR NAME!"

That was all he needed as he entered her without a word. Her walls were always so tight and hugged him like a vise. He gave her no time to adjust and she was loving it as he pulled out and slammed back into her, taking her breath right along with his swift and accurate movements. She was in Heaven when they were connected. There was never any other feeling that could ever compare to the bliss she felt in these moments.

Every thrust was euphoric and built upon the ever growing feeling deep within her. However, as much as every inch of her demanded release, she equally longed to stay within this paradise for as long as possible. It was a true conundrum, but one she would happily burn in for the rest of her days, just so long as he was the one lighting the match.

She could tell he was just as close as she was, and she could also sense that he too was both in a hurry, yet he equally wanted to enjoy the moment as well. It was the ever present issue in these trysts, yet they both would rather have this than nothing at all. Now that they knew each other in this deeply intimate way, and she realized what she had been missing in her life...there was no way she'd be letting it, him or what they shared go. They knew one another in a way that no one else had the privilege...and that made their unions even more special.

When he filled her, she was complete, but it was systems overload. With the already overwhelming emotions coursing through her body, all she knew is that she needed it and he did as well.

"YEEEESS! PLEASE, HEERO! MAKE ME COME! MAKE ME YOURS!"

His rod was deep and pistoning inside her like a magic wand. He doubled his efforts and touched her where they were connected as the staggering emotions came to a hilt. Her passion had reached its pinnacle, announcing the product of her need of yet another of their explosive couplings. As she drenched him in her nectar, he continued to piston into her, ready to join her in the ecstasy she was so clearly lost in. He beheld the blissful look on her gorgeous face, the look only he could provide her, just that mere thought of claiming her again brought forth his essence as it combined with her honeydew and he fell with her into the abyss of rapture.

He pumped into her a couple more times then stilled, his now expended cock still embedded within her as he leaned in and captured her lips. He just wanted to enjoy these last few seconds of being with her. They had so few of these moments, but he had to admit they always made the most of it.

She sighed as he pulled away from their kiss along with her body, setting her down upon shaky legs. As she slightly stumbled, he chuckled as he once again couldn't resist kissing her.

"That was fun. Not wearing any under garments was a treat, easy access," he smirked with a look that made her wish for round two.

"Well, I just thought it might be nice not to be me tonight."

He brought her closer. "While I can see the appeal to step outside of yourself, I love you exactly the way you are." He flashed her the secret smile he reserved just for her. She claimed his lips.

She sighed as she reluctantly pulled away. "And I love you exactly the way you are, Heero."

As they readjusted their clothing and she was about to grab the handle of the door, he grabbed her waist and brought her to him once more.

"Even though I have to leave, knowing you aren't wearing anything under this dress makes me think twice."

She laughed out loud at his admission. "Hmmm, well, I suppose I will have to remember that...could it be your kryptonite? A way of making you stay?" She couldn't hide the mischievous grin that planted itself on her lips.

He grabbed her chin and guided her to look at him. "YOU are my kryptonite...never forget that."

The fierce sincerity in his eyes made her heart swell as her eyes began to brim with the sheer impact of his words, in addition to his imminent departure.

As he kissed her one last time, she savored that pure moment. Once he grudgingly released her, she knew it was time to go find Hildi. She was sure the German spitfire might burn down the bar if she didn't find her soon.

She allowed herself one last look at her lover before she forced herself to walk out of their little haven and back into the chaotic club. She didn't look back as she walked, it was pointless, she knew he was already gone and she really did not want to cry right now.

* * *

She actually found herself wanting another shot now, but first she had to find Hildi...this was a girl's night after-all. As she ascended the private staircase to the VIP area, she was shocked to find her friend sitting on one of the couches looking unconcerned and utterly lacking in panic. Just as soon as she spotted her, Hildi raised her shotglass to her as she downed the contents and rose from the couch to walk towards her.

"So, did you have fun?" The question caught her off guard as she looked at Hildi in confusion.

"Oh, come on, Relena. Duo is your personal guard now. Do you REALLY think he would let us come here without him?"

"Wait, Duo is here?!"

"Of course he is! Just because you haven't seen him, doesn't mean he isn't here! Geeze, Rel. He can be pretty stealthy (when he wants to be) that is." Hildi winked.

"Girl, you aren't the only one that got to get a little club action." Hildi winked again at the now blushing Relena. "Oh, and the Uber driver" Hildi used air quotes "THAT was Trowa in disguise!" Hildi lost any and all composure as her laughter reached new heights.

Relena was once again shocked and a little embarrassed, but she didn't really know what to say. Regardless, she didn't regret tonight and honestly, it all made sense now. Of course Duo would be here, as well as Trowa...otherwise Heero would probably murder them both. There certainly is no way Heero would have left her without some sort of protection.

Relena shook her head in understanding as well as disbelief. _Those Gundam pilots are truly the best and she was beyond grateful for all of them...especially one in particular. _

She laughed right along with the giggling Hildi and decided to get her and her friend another shot. _When in Rome, right?"_

* * *

**End! **

**By Revy679**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Go With Gundam**


End file.
